Consummation
by Yuinah
Summary: Temari revient a Konoha mais Shikamaru a changé. Il y a un temps pour tout. Un temps pour s'aimer et un temps pour se détruire.


**Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent au fabuleux Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de Konoha, il ne lui restait seulement quelques heures avant d'y arriver. Elle pouvait déjà apercevoir au loin de hauts bâtiments et l'air chaud du village lui fouettait le visage bien qu'elle soit habituée à cette température. Elle soupira. La kunoichi avait rendez vous avec l'Hokage mais elle était en retard, chose qui lui arrivait pourtant rarement. En vérité elle avait tout fait pour ne pas quitter Suna mais son frère Gaara l'avait chargé d'administrer un document d'une importance apparament fondamentale. Même si elle n'en croyait pas un traitre mot, Temari fut bien obligée de partir. Le kazekage lui avait dit le matin même de son départ d'emmener avec elle quelques affaires. Il entendait par là qu'elle séjourne quelques temps à Konoha. Elle refusa d'abord prétextant avoir des missions a remplir à son retour, mais face au regard poignant de son frère elle se résolu. Puis elle se consola en se disant que des vacances lui feraient plus de bien que de mal. Mais Temari n'était pas du genre à se mentir a soi même. Elle savait qu'elle devrait LUI faire face, et justement elle en crevait de peur. Le shinobi avait occupé ses pensées deux ans durant. Il n'était jamais venu lui rendre visite et même si elle avait conscience que Shikamaru pouvait être occupé, elle lui en voulait tout de même.

Temari se trouvait a présent devant la porte d'entrée du village. Elle tordue nerveusement ses mains, resserrant le document qu'elle devait confier à Tsunade. Elle balaya alors son regard sur les alentours, elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger en attendant que quelqu'un vienne la chercher.

-Temari-san, Temari-san..

La kunoichi vit arriver en courant une tornade rose qui lui avait, on puis le dire, vraiment manqué. Sakura n'avait pas changé, mais son visage paraissait plus doux, elle avait du prendre de la maturité durant ses deux années d'absence. Elle se demanda alors si lui avait changé, mais elle chassa vite cette idée de son esprit. Pour dire vrai, e!le était terriblement déçue qu'il ne soit pas venu la chercher à comme a son habitude mais elle lui prétexta une excuse comme toujours depuis longtemps.

-Sakura, dit elle en l'étreignant dans ses bras, merci d'être venue. Ça fait longtemps hein ?

-Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Et tes frères cava ? Et Suna ? Tu as un amoureux ? Un travail ?

"Tu as un amoureux ?" non elle n'en avait pas. Elle n'en avait jamais eu pourtant les occasions ce n'etait pas ce qui lui manqué. Mais elle avait décidé de ne pas les prendre au serieux à cause de lui. A cause de lui. A cause de lui. Pour lui.

Elle arrivèrent devant le bureau de Tsunade. Elles n'avaient croisé personne sur la route et Temari en fut absolument heureuse. Elle n'était pas encore prête d'affronter son regard. Sakura toqua a la porte plusieurs fois avant que l'Hokage ne leur ordonne d'entrer. Tsunade venait sûrement de se réveiller puisqu'elle avait les cheveux désordonnés et une marque rouge sur sa joue et son front. Elle bailla sans gêne puis les salua.

-Ah Temari te voilà ! Bienvenue a Konoha, ça fait longtemps que tu n'y avais pas mit les pieds. Tu as fais bon voyage ?

-Oui très bon voyage Hokage-sama. Veuillez excuser mon retard j'ai été ralentie par des brigands de toutes sortes.

-Retard ? Hein.. La vieille regarda vivement sa montre puis haussa un sourcil.. Ne t'en fais pas ça ma bien arrangé, dit elle avec un petit sourire. Alors tu as le document du Kazekage ?

Temari lui donna ce qu'elle voulait. Tsunade feuilleta du coin de l'œil, lançant parfois des soupires d'exaspération et commentant a voix haute ce qu'elle lisait, ce qui fit rire les deux jeunes filles. Elle se concentra néanmoins sur le bas de la feuille et leva les yeux vers la sunnaniene.

-Ton frère me fait savoir que tu vas séjourner ici pour une durée indéterminée. D'après lui tu aurais vraiment besoin de décompresser.

La blonde hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Mmh.. Tu prendras l'appartement qui t'étais destiné quand tu étais ambassadrice.. Ça te convient ?

-Sans probleme Hokage-sama.

-Parfait, tu peux disposer alors. Profite bien.

Temari rangeait ses affaires dans l'armoire. Elle passa un instant son regard par la fenêtre et une infinité de souvenirs remontèrent alors a la surface. Elle se revoyait avec lui arpantant les rues de Konoha, se lançant des défis improbables et se tapant dessus a tout bout de champs. Elle le revoyait la mine fatiguée lançant un légendaire "femme galère" après qu'elle l'eût obligé de se lever à L'Aurore pour aller faire les courses déguisé en poussin. Mais surtout elle revu son sourire. Son sourire transperçant. C'était ce jour là qu'elle savait qu'elle était tombée dans son piège. Elle avait compris qu'il aurait une emprise devastante sur elle, elle la femme cruelle et battante. Ce jour là, elle su qu'elle perdrait le combat.

Temari secoua la tête et se changea rapidement. Sakura lui avait donné rendez vous devant Ichiraku. Elle n'osait pas imaginé qui elle allait voir, elle ne préférait pas savoir.

-Ça fait du bien de revenir ici..vraiment.

-On était tous content de ta venue, Naruto et moi devions garder la surprise mais cet imbécile a juger bon d'en informer tout le village.

Sakura soupira. Alors il savait. Il savait qu'elle venait mais il n'était quand même pas parti la chercher. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle se posa des questions mais elle fut vite interrompu dans ses pensées quand elle entendit son nom.

-Eeeeeeeh mais regardez ! C'est Temari ! Temaaaari..

Temari frissona. Ce n'était pas Naruto qui lui faisait cet effet, ni Choji ou Ino, mais plutôt le grand brun à côté d'eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lâcha un "salut". Il continua sa route sans attendre ses compagnons.

Salut ? SALUT ? c'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire après deux ans d'absence ? Quand Temari vit Shikamaru partir, elle senti comme une épine dans le coeur. Shikamaru ne paraissant pas énervé, il était juste..normal. Et c'est ce qui tua le plus la kunoichi. Cette fois ci elle ne lui trouva pas d'excuse.

* * *

_J'aimerais avoir des avis et même des critiques, si elles sont constructives. Ça aide toujours a s'améliorer :)_


End file.
